You Only Live Once
by xxRuseyxx
Summary: During her torture at Malfoy Manor, Hermione is sent back in time to the marauders era. Having being bitten by Greyback and now a werewolf, Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger form a bond. A bond that cannot be broken by things such as war, secrets and lies. Or can it?
1. Chapter 1-Torture

A/N-Hermione is younger than Harry in this story so that my plot works.

Disclaimer- No, I do not own harry potter. I am merely twisting the characters lives for my own amusement.

Chapter 1- Torture

Hermione's screams echoed across the cavernous halls of Malfoy manor as she pleaded with Bellatrix Lestrange.

'WE NEVER WENT TO YOUR VAULT! IT'S A FAKE!' Hermione screamed out, begging for the incessant torturing to stop, begging for the agony bestowed upon her to end and for Bellatrix to leave her alone. Needless to say, Bellatrix paid no heed.

'CRUCIO!' Bellatrix's favourite curse rolled of her tongue and Hermione could tell she relished in the pain she was causing. Hermione could still feel Greyback's hands upon her as he had shoved her away from Harry and Ron, that was possibly the last time she would ever see them and that thought made Hermione wish she was alone, able to cry in peace. To think that it was only hours ago that she had been sitting with Harry and Ron listening to Fred, George, Kingsley and Remus incite a rebellion against Voldemort. It seemed like a dream to her, the hours of seemingly endless torture preceded the thoughts of happier times. Hermione was almost certain she was never going to make it out alive, let alone safe. Hell, she had already been carved like a pumpkin, she had Mudblood etched onto her arm and Filth on her right thigh 'Not that anyone would want to see that one' Bellatrix had taunted her. Hermione had been crucioed a thousand times and been bitten by Fenrir Greyback. Hermione thought back to what Lupin had said after Bill got mauled the night Dumbledore died, _I don't think Bill will be a true werewolf but that does not mean there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. And – Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on. _Hermione calmed herself with these thoughts, she wouldn't be a true werewolf, besides, it wasn't the full moon that night anyway.

Hermione was dragged back to Bellatrix as she laid another curse upon her, a slashing hex that cut almost to the bone of her left calf. She yelped in pain, the gash now dripping on to the floor before developing into a steady stream of red liquid. Hermione trembled under the pain she now felt. Lucius Malfoy sent for the goblin to check whether the sword was fake as Bellatrix seemed to reach a conclusion.

'Right then, what to do with you my little mudblood.' Bellatrix paced around Hermione, as the latter panted, using the opportunity to regain her breath. 'Oh, I know! I'll send you to a place where you'll never know the half-blood and blood-traitor you call your friends. That way you're all in pain, Remittitis, do you think Fenrir?'

'Sounds perfect.' Greyback leered at Hermione.

'_Remittitus!' _cried Bellatrix, Hermione caught one last glimpse of Harry and Ron as they burst into the oak-floored drawing room through her half-lidded eyes before she was engulfed in white.

* * *

James Potter was strutting around Hogwarts proudly showing off the shiny badge on his chest proclaiming him Head Boy to the one person around. He was currently out patrolling with the Gryffindor seventh year prefect Remus Lupin, who happened to be one of his best friends and was currently rolling his eyes at the egotistical jerk his friend was. These two young men were part of the Marauders, a group of four male Gryffindor seventh years who played pranks, became Animagi (not that anyone knew about that) and flirted with girls. James was seen as the leader of the pack, his animagus form was a stag and he was very popular with the ladies. He, however had his sights set on the Head Girl, a certain Lily Evans and had been for many years. Remus was the studious one, although he went out with a few girls he always kept his distance. Many of the school thought he had a rabbit, as James referred to him being a werewolf as his 'Furry Little Problem'. The 3rd member of the group was one Sirius Black. A Ladies man who could be known as a player or user, and flirts with every girl imaginable, Sirius was the mastermind behind most of the marauders pranks and his animagus form was a dog. The final member of the group, Peter Pettigrew, spent most his time admiring James and Sirius, his animagus form was a rat and he was the most shy of the group. The quartets names were, in corresponding order, Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail.

This current evening it was extremely quiet, an easy night for the two on patrol, Suddenly however, a great bang came from the Great Hall and the two young men ran as fast as they could towards the sound. Arriving upon the scene, James and Remus shared shocked glances. There, lying on top of the Gryffindor table was a girl who looked roughly the same age as them. She had blood matted into her hair clumping her curls together and a great gash upon her leg. Her clothes were torn and in a rip in her shirt they could see her ribs, as well as blood dripping down her chest and legs. She obviously hadn't eaten properly for a while. Her eyes were fluttering open and closed drawing their attention to the dark circles making her vaguely resemble a panda which was the same way Remus' eyes looked after a full moon. Her face was battered and bruised, each bit of skin varying shades of purple, blue and black. Remus and James were horrified at her appearance.

'James,' Remus immediately took charge. 'Go fetch Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. I'll do my best to clean her up.'

James immediately ran, his Quidditch skills allowing him to run faster than Remus could have. Remus paused as he looked over the girl. Wondering where to start with the mass of bruises, cuts and gashes marking her body. He knew better than to siphon off the blood as that would merely increase blood loss, so he started work on her face. Healing her broken nose with a quick _episkey_ and healing her bruises, he was only a quarter of the way through her face when Madam Pomfrey ran into the room, her dressing gown fluttering behind her and more flustered than Remus had ever seen her. She quickly conjured a stretcher and levitated the girl onto it. Remus followed her to the hospital wing where James and the headmaster were waiting, questions whirling through his brain. Where had that girl come from? What happened to her? Who could do that to little more than a child? What was she doing here? For Remus though, the questions would have to wait. The Headmaster had promptly sent them off to bed the minute the girl arrived in the hospital wing, much to James' disapproval. Despite James' casual chat about the girl, Remus knew that he was as worried as him, and they both lay awake long into the night thinking about her.

A/N- Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review so I know how you want this story to go an how to make you guys enjoy it! Virtual christmas present if you do!

Rusey x


	2. Chapter 2- Explanations

A/N- Thanks so much to those following, favoriting and reviewing! Just want to say that in this story Bellatrix is the marauders age.

Disclaimer- My name is not Joanne Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2- Explanations

'Please Madam Pomfrey, we want to see how she is.'

'I've already said no, Potter. The girl needs to rest.'

Hermione eyes flickered open at the name Potter. 'Harry' she thought, wondering how their fight with Bellatrix ended. Her normally alert chocolate eyes groggily moved their focus to the door of what she recognised as the sterile white hospital wing at Hogwarts. However, it was not Ron that accompanied Harry but a sandy haired young man with a sickly visage and a few scars scattered over his skin. She had no idea who he was but he looked vaguely familiar, like a dream that you forget five minutes after you wake up.

'Look, she's awake!' The sandy haired boy said, pointing at Hermione. He and Harry used Madam Pomfrey rushing over to Hermione as confirmation that they could enter.

'Harry, where's Ron?' Hermione asked tiredly. The two boys exchanged looks. Who was this Harry?

'Honey, there is no Harry or Ron here.' Madam Pomfrey said, looking over at the young men she added, 'I'm Madam Pomfrey and this is James Potter and Remus Lupin.'

This made Hermione wake up instantly, 'What did you just say?' she asked sharply, sitting up.

'She's Madam Pomfrey, I'm James Potter and this is Remus Lupin.' Harry, no, James piped up.

'You can't be.' Hermione said biting her lip. 'No, it's not possible. Unless, maybe she… she can't have… it's supposed to be…Oh, damn her, damn her!' The rooms other three occupants exchanged dark glances as they caught little bits of Hermione's mumblings wondering what on earth could get the girl so worked up.

'What's your name?' Remus asked, looking at the girl. Hermione blinked at him, wondering whether to give herself a fake name or not, he would know her in the future, everything she read up on time turners in her third year specifically stated that you should never change time. Simply her presence in this era could change everything! Damn Bellatrix, she thought.

'Hermione Granger.' She finally said, letting out a deep sigh as if she was suffering great inner turmoil. She was actually, but James and Remus didn't know this so merely likened the two.

'Well, Miss Granger, I want to know how you got in this state.' Madam Pomfrey stated sternly, standing with her hands on her hips and directing the same glare towards her as she had so often directed at Harry back in her own time. A wave of homesickness overcame Hermione, the first emotion other than hatred of Bellatrix since she had arrived in the marauders era and she sunk back on to her pillow in defeat. She knew she would have to have an explanation of some sort ready for when the inevitable question was asked and that she wouldn't be able to stand up to Poppy Pomfrey, even Harry couldn't manage that feat.

'I only want to tell the story once so could someone fetch the Headmaster?' Hermione asked looking towards Harry's hazel eyed doppelganger.

'Of course fair maiden.' James said with a wink, giving her a bow before leaving the hospital wing.

Five minutes later, he returned with a much younger looking Albus Dumbledore, who still had auburn streaks in his beard and a much smaller amount of wrinkles lining his face, his eyes however, held the same twinkle as they did in her own time and Hermione inwardly rejoiced at being able to see a man she respected so much again.

'Miss Granger, It is a delight.' Dumbledore inclined his head at Hermione before conjuring a navy blue armchair which he then sat in. 'I believe we have a story to hear.' James, Remus and Madam Pomfrey quickly sat on the wooden chairs beside Hermione's hospital bed and looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breath, and began.

'My friends and I were ambushed by Death Eaters. They found us and took us to a hideout of theirs. My friends were held captive in the cellar whilst I was tortured for information they believed me to hold. I did not and they were,' Hermione paused and her lips curled in a sort of smirk, '_displeased_ by the fact that I supposedly refused to tell them. My friends used a house-elf to escape and had just come back for me when one of the Death Eaters sent a spell at me. I hit my head on something and the next thing I remember is waking up here.' Hermione omitted names and times as to not draw attention to the fact that the main perpetrator was still at school. James was staring at her shocked but Remus and Madam Pomfrey just looked sad.

'How long do you think you were tortured for?' Professor Dumbledore questioned, steepling his fingers under his chin as he worried over the severity of her injuries.

'I'm not sure,' Hermione answered, 'maybe one or two hours, might have been slightly more.' Three gasps met this statement.

'Alright, boys, I need you two to leave for a while. I promise you may return later, but right now you should go eat some lunch.' After the two boys had disappeared out the door Albus turned to Madam Pomfrey, 'Poppy, what is the extent of Miss Granger's injuries?'

'She had two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a twisted ankle, a terrible gash upon her left leg, multiple minor cuts covering her body, damage to her vocal chords- I assume from screaming- , a broken nose, a bite of some sort, a vein cut on her forehead which she lost a lot of blood from and two words carved into her, her thigh says 'Filth' and her left forearm says 'Mudblood'. It's horrible Albus, just horrible' the matron was practically crying at the end of the list and Albus' face was pale and more lined than earlier.

'Miss Granger, do you have anywhere to stay whilst you recover?' Dumbledore enquired.

'No Headmaster, if it is alright with you, I would like to attend Hogwarts.' Hermione replied, hoping he wouldn't deny her this chance to be within these walls. The library was her one chance of going back to Harry and Ron.

'Of course, we would be delighted to have you as a student. May I enquire as to what year you would be in?'

'I would be seventh year. Do I need to be sorted?' She asked, feigning ignorance.

'Oh yes, I do love sorting. Fawkes!' As he said this, Fawkes the phoenix appeared. 'Would you please fetch the sorting hat.' Fawkes disappeared in a burst of flame then reappeared a second latter clutching a slightly less tattered hat than the sorting hat she knew. 'Put on the hat please Miss Granger.'

_Hello again, _

Hello

_You have a very interesting mind you know_

I know, you said last time.

_Did I? Oh well, you have just the right mixture of brains and bravery to get this to work you know. _

Get what to work?

_You'll find it out, Good luck Miss Granger_

Good luck for what? What are you talking about?

_GRYFFINDOR! _The hat proclaimed, leaving Hermione even more confused than when she put it on.

A/N- The response to this story has overwhelmed me, I was expecting maybe one review or follower and look what I have! You guys are the best! Please keep it up!

Rusey x


	3. Chapter 3- Lessons

A/N- Sorry about the wait! I got caught up in Christmas! Hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed, followed or added my story as a favourite! I love you all xxx

It was four days after Hermione's time travel and she was going insane! Madam Pomfrey refused to let her read as it might 'hamper her recovery'. Needless to say, Hermione wasn't very happy with this. However, today was the day Hermione was being let out of the hospital wing and joining the rest of the school. She was excited to be joining in lessons and meeting Lily Evans and Sirius Black whom Remus and James had told her a lot about in their regular visits to the hospital wing. The two marauders were, in fact, the people coming to collect Hermione and take her down to breakfast that morning, to help her find her way. Hermione had to stop herself from replying that she knew the way perfectly well, thank you very much.

'Are you ready Hermione?' Remus' voice broke through her thoughts and Hermione immediately jumped up.

'Of course.' She replied walking quickly towards the door and James and Remus.

Eventually, Hermione and the two boys walked into the great hall. Sadly, Hermione chose to walk in with two of the most popular boys in the school (excluding Slytherin house) and eyes were instantly drawn to the trio, whispers breaking out across all four tables. James tugged on her arm and led her towards the Gryffindor table, sitting her down and then sitting on the bench next to her as Remus sat on her other side.

'James,' a voice said sweetly from behind them. 'Who is this?'

Hermione turned to see a pretty red-headed girl who reminded her a lot of her best girl-friend, Ginny Weasley. The girl folded her arms and looked at Hermione, who took in a sharp breath, it was Lily Evans.

Everybody was right. Lily's eyes were the exact same shade of green as Harry's and at the moment, when she was starting to get angry, she had the exact same glint that Harry had throughout most of fifth year.

James' voice jolted her out of her thoughts just as Remus' had done that morning. 'Lily, this is Hermione Granger. She just transferred from Beauxbatons.' This was the cover story they had come up with for Hermione entering the school almost two months after term started-it was now October 17th- and why nobody knew her before, she could speak French so it was a believable story. Sirius Black, who had been listening to the conversation joined in.

'Bonjour Hermione, tu as très jolie.' (Hello Hermione, You are very pretty)

'Sirius.' Remus warned, wrapping a protective arm around Hermione.

'What? I'm just having fun'

'Not with her.' Remus practically growled at Sirius.

'What I want to know James is why you've spent so much time with her these past few days!' Lily's voice broke through the boys small altercation, making Remus and Hermione wince at the volume. 'We got together a week ago and you spend all your time with her!' Hermione suddenly knew where Harry got his temper from.

'Lily, can we take this outside. People are staring.' James whispered urgently to her, so that only the people closest to them could hear.

'Fine.' Lily turned on her heel, stalking off as James followed.

Hermione turned back to Sirius and Remus. 'That wasn't because of me, was it?' She looked at Remus anxiously.

'I think it was, she was getting kind of annoyed when we didn't tell anyone where we were going when we came to see you.' Remus replied looking in the direction his friend and Lily had gone.

Hermione put her head on the table. She hadn't been there a week and she was already changing the future. What if somehow, she stopped Harry from being born? What if she completely changed the world as she knew it? At this Hermione's well-trained brain started whirring. What if she did change the world as she knew it? She could defeat Voldemort. Harry could grow up with his parents. Neville could grow up with his. She could change so many lives for the better. Hermione sighed. What was she supposed to do? How could she make that choice? Herself or Everyone? It sounds so simple, but when she was faced with the decision Hermione realised how hard it was.

'Come on, we need to go to Defence.' Remus gently pulled her up from the table, leading her out the Great Hall and up a staircase she had climbed so many times before she could hardly count.

As Hermione settled into her seat next to Remus a tall, fair-haired man who looked to be in his early twenties walked into the room. Hermione was reminded of her second year when everyone, herself included fawned over their defence professor, Gilderoy Lockhart. The female population of the class instantly stopped chatting and straightened up in their seats, looking intently at the Professor who, Hermione realised, had stopped next to her desk.

'Miss Granger, is it?' He asked, seeing Hermione nod he continued, 'I'm Professor Hutchison, but everyone calls me Hutchy, okay?' Hermione nodded again, and Professor Hutchison continued to the front of the class. 'Right Class, today we are going to start work on producing a Patronus. You all know the theory, but don't worry; I don't expect anyone to get it this lesson. Especially not a corporeal Patronus, that usually takes two or three lessons.'

Hermione inwardly snorted at this, a patronus? She could conjure one since fifth year. Seeing everyone around her standing up with their wands, she did the same just as the teacher hurried over to her.

'Miss Granger, perhaps you want to read the theory this lesson, and attempt it next lesson, after all, the class already knows the theory.' At this Hermione got her know-it-all face on. Straightening up and thinking of Harry growing up with James and Lily, she cried the incantation.

'_EXPECTO PATRONUM' _

A silver otter bounced out of her wand, the pupils turning to watch it's progress as it skipped around the room then stopped at Hermione's ankles.

'I think I'm fine.' Hermione said to Professor Hutchison, sinking back into her seat. She didn't notice the looks of awe on her classmate's faces, or the look of wonderment on Remus and Professor Hutchisons.

A/N- Thanks again to all my reviewers! Please keep it up, you have no idea how happy they make me!

Hope you all had a lovely Christmas!

Rusey x


End file.
